1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle headlamp having light-emitting modules and a reflector.
2. Related Art
In recent years, technologies have been developed in which semiconductor light-emitting elements, such as LEDs (light-emitting diodes), are used as light sources of a vehicle headlamp. However, in the case that such light-emitting elements are disposed so as to be separated from a control circuit section for controlling a driving of the light-emitting elements, work for connecting wires therebetween is required. This may lead to an increase in the number of production man-hours. Consequently, for example, a light-emitting device has been proposed in which light-emitting elements and a control circuit section are mounted on the same board so that the number of wires is reduced and the reliability of the mounted components is enhanced (for example, refer to JP-A-2006-245336).
In recent years, because of demands that vehicles are made more compact and passenger compartments thereof are made larger, accordingly, demands are being made that the space occupied by vehicle headlamps be reduced. However, in the case that light-emitting elements and a control circuit section are mounted on the same board as described above, if the control circuit section is disposed close to the light-emitting elements to make a light-emitting device more compact, there occurs a danger that the control circuit section blocks the light emitted from the light-emitting elements.